List of Disney villain characters
This is a list of Disney villain characters often based on animated fictional characters who have been featured as part of the Disney character line-up. Some of these villain characters have appeared in sequels, video games, comic books, stage productions, or live-action adaptations of the original films. List of villains This list of characters are those featured in Disney productions and merchandise as "official" villains. *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Hades (Hercules) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Mother GothelSneak peek: Scene-by-scene preview of World of Color water show at Disney's California Adventure "The story grows dark during Color of Fear, which features fire effects and a number of Disney villains (Tangled) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pete (Mickey & Co.) *Prince John & Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Shere Khan & Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Merchandising *In August 2018, a strategy game entitled 'Disney Villainous' was published by Ravensburger and released exclusively to Target stores. The game has players compete as Disney Villains attempting to accomplish their goals from the film, while simultaneously trying to slow down their opponents. As of August 2019, two standalone expansions have released, with each adding three different playable villains. *Villain merchandise was available at the former 'Villains in Vogue' store in Sunset Blvd, at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This first store was so successful that the Disneyland Villain Shop was opened afterwards in 1991. Both of these have since now closed. *USAopoly has released a number of products featuring Disney villains. Among them are a Monopoly-based board game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly" where the players decide which of 30 villains can appear on each space on the board (characters that appear in the game that are not part of the official Villain list include Beagle Boys, Three Little Wolves, Br'er Bear, Kaa, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Drizella Tremaine, Pom Pom, Lucifer, Man, Hound Dogs, and Chief); a checkers game;Disney Villains Checkers and Tic Tac Toe Collector's Game Set and a collector's card game set.Disney Villains 2 in 1 Collector's Card Game Set *Several books dedicated to Disney villains have been released. Among them are Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files by Jeff Kurtti, Disney's The Villains Collection: Stories from the Films by Todd Strasser, Disney's Villains: A Pop-Up Book by Walt Disney Company, and Disney Villains: The Essential Guide and Disney Villains (Ultimate Sticker Books) by DK Publishing. There are also books to color like Disney Villains: All the Rage and Disney Villains Giant Book to Color ~ Diabolical Deeds! *An online Disney trivia game called "Who Wants to be a Villionaire", released in October 2001, is loosely based on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and features several villains as hosts, asking questions about the film in which they are featured. The "Phone-a-Friend" feature is renamed "Phone-a-Fiend" and will connect the player to Cruella de Vil."Who Wants To Be A Villionaire?" by Matthew Walker *There is sub-franchise derived from Disney villains entitled "Disney's Divas of Darkness". The line-up includes Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, and the Queen of Hearts.Report: Disneyland's October 26th Diva Villain's Event *The Villains Designer Collection re-imagines the stylish wickedness of Disney villains. This line of merchandise includes Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, The Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts, Ursula and Mother Gothel. Live events Several characters from the Disney villains make meet and greet appearances at various Walt Disney Parks and Resorts locations. Previous parade's such as Disney's Hollywood Studios' Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade, SpectroMagic and Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade featured a float dedicated to villains., and Parade of Dreams (an Ursula float). The villains are also meetable characters at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. A 1999 exhibit at the Cartoon Art Museum entitled "The Disney Villains" included displays featuring Disney's official villains, along with other villainous characters such as Ronno from Bambi, and Br'er Fox from Song of the South, Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas and Clayton from Tarzan. Fantasmic! Disney villains play a vital role in the night time show Fantasmic!, performed at the Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios theme parks. In the shows, the Evil Queen decides it is time to finish off Mickey Mouse once and for all, and invokes other villains to help her. Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party Disney villains appear in Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, a Halloween-themed event held annually during the months of September and October at the Magic Kingdom theme park of the Walt Disney World Resort and at Disneyland Paris Resort. A stage show and meet-and-greet with the villains led by Dr. Facilier (and prior to 2011 by Maleficent) titled "The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle" is held on the Cinderella Castle Forecourt Stage. Among those to visit are The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and The Evil Queen among others. During the fireworks show HalloWishes some villains arrive to the celebration, starting with Ursula "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar and Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) soon follow, and arriving last is Maleficent showing the audience how Halloween should really be celebrated. Dream Along with Mickey In the Dream Along with Mickey stage show at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, the Disney villains appear onstage to threaten Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Maleficent states that since people no longer believe in dreams, it is the perfect time for her to return to power and make the Magic Kingdom "The Place Where Nightmares Come True" - a play on the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts slogan of "The Place Where Dreams Come True." She is also accompanied by Captain Hook. Villains Tonight The Disney villains star as the main characters in the Disney Cruise lines' variety show, Villains Tonight. This musical stage production features Hades on a quest to get more evil in the Underworld by summoning up Disney's most powerful villains so he can keep his job. This show features Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Captain Hook, Scar, Yzma, Ursula, and Chernabog in a variety of comical situations while performing various musical numbers from their respective appearances. This show debuted on the Disney Magic cruise ship March 27, 2010, and the Disney Dream on January 26, 2012. Other media Television Characters from the franchise have been featured in television specials. The first, Our Unsung Villains, was aired in 1956 as part of Walt Disney Presents. In the special, Walt Disney himself hands hosting duties over to the Magic Mirror, who hosts a show devoted to Disney villains such as The Big Bad Wolf, the Evil Queen and Captain Hook, and Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. In 1977, there was an update to this show entitled Disney's Greatest Villains, that featured the Evil Queen and Captain Hook again, along with eight other characters from the franchise, plus Madam Mim and Willie the Giant. Segments from this special were featured in A Disney Halloween. Descendants In the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants appear Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, who are the children of Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella de Vil, respectively. They used to live in The Isle of the Lost with all the other villains and their children. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were chosen by Prince Ben (son of King Beast and Queen Belle) to live in The United States of Auradon. Direct-to-DVD films ''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Disney Villains star in Mickey's House of Villains, the 2002 film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. Set during a Halloween party, Jafar takes over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now", and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, Jafar trap all the heroes in the kitchen, throw Mickey and the others out into the street, and change the House's name to the "House of Villains". Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie Mouse in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famous sorcerer outfit from Fantasia and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Daisy who gives Mickey the lamp to trap Jafar. Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, while the rest of the villains flee, restoring the house to normal. ''Once Upon a Halloween'' In the film Once Upon a Halloween, on the night before Halloween, the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs plans to conquer Halloween, and asks her cauldron to show you several villains to which one of them helps her in her plan. Video games ''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' Disney's Villains' Revenge is a video game which tells the story of how the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Queen of Hearts, and the Ringmaster from Dumbo change the story from the original movie to the way they wanted the story to end, with no "Happily Ever After". ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the Kingdom Hearts series of action role-playing games developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix, Disney villains play a major role as they seek to harness the power of darkness within the Kingdom Hearts. Led by Maleficent, the villains are antagonists in different worlds, such as the Queen of Hearts of Wonderland, Hades of the Olympus Coliseum, Jafar of the city of Agrabah, Ursula of Atlantica, Captain Hook of Never Land, Chernabog of End of the World/Symphony of Sorcerery, Shan Yu of the Land of Dragons, Scar of the Pride Land, The Evil Queen of Dwarf Woodlands, Lady Tremaine of Castle of Dreams, and Claude Frollo of La Cité des Cloches. Peg Leg Pete appears as Maleficent's main henchman in Kingdom Hearts II. Other villains outside the official line-up that also make appearances include Clayton and Sabor of Deep Jungle, Oogie Boogie of Halloween Town, Captain Barbossa of Port Royal, the Master Control Program & Sark from Tron of Space Paranoids, Captain Gantu of Deep Space, CLU & Rinzler of The Grid and The Beagle Boys of Country of the Musketeers. Monstro, the whale from Pinocchio, is both a character and a location as well as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Beast's Castle and Prankster's Paradise remain the only worlds in the series so far where their main villains do not appear at all. ''Epic Mickey'' series Epic Mickey introduces new villains to the world of Disney, most of which are from old-style Disney movies and attractions. In the first game, Mickey unwittingly creates a monster called the Shadow Blot (not to be confused with the Phantom Blot). As Mickey tries to get rid of it, Yen Sid approaches and Mickey is forced to flee, leaving some of the Blot undestroyed. Years later, the Blot has Mickey kidnapped so that his heart can be used to escape Wasteland. With Oswald's help, Mickey returns home as the Blot is defeated. In the second game, a character called The Mad Doctor tries to rule in the Shadow Blot's stead. In the first game, the Mad Doctor supplied robots for the Blot. If the player choose the Hero path, The Mad Doctor turns from a robot into a toon. If the player chooses the Scrapper path, The Mad Doctor is left in the final battle room to rot. Lastly, at the end of the second game, several versions of Pete look like they're going to try to take over the Wasteland. Novels ''The Kingdom Keepers'' In The Kingdom Keepers, Disney villains form a group known as the "Overtakers". Commentary The majority of Disney's villain characters are regarded as being age 55 or older. A study from Brigham Young University reviewed seventy years of Disney films, and found that 42% of the 93 characters reviewed reinforced negative stereotypes of elderly people by portraying those characters as evil or sinister. The conclusion was that Disney was influencing children to have preconceived notions about all older adults. Disney villains proved their mark in cinematic history when the American Film Institute named The Queen as the 10th greatest movie villain of all time. Other Disney Villains on AFI's list were Hunter from Bambi and Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians. AFI did not rely on Disney's classification of who qualified as a villain, but used this definition instead: a "villain" was defined as a character(s) whose wickedness of mind, selfishness of character and will to power are sometimes masked by beauty and nobility, while others may rage unmasked. They can be horribly evil or grandiosely funny, but are ultimately tragic. References Further reading * Thomas, Frank and Johnston, Ollie, The Disney Villain (1993) , Category:Lists Category:Antagonists by role Villains Category:Disney animated villains